Green-Eyed Bargain
by Simplistically Content
Summary: In which the crushes in Kurt and Blaine's lives spark jealousy and a deal is made. (Slash, but nothing explicit) [Part Two of the 'Eye Candy' Series]


**Green-Eyed Bargain**

Summary: In which the crushes in Kurt and Blaine's lives spark jealousy and a deal is made.

Warnings: AU - As Kurt and Blaine aren't together in canon anymore (sad times all round).

Notes: This could, technically, be a companion piece to 'Eye Candy', but I'm not labelling it as such at this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I simply borrow characters.

* * *

"Do you think that maybe Adam's getting the wrong impression?" Blaine asked as he walked beside Kurt in Central Park during one of the few weekends he'd managed to get away from Lima to head up to New York.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his latte as he linked arms with Blaine.

"I just mean..." Blaine started and stopped, trying to find the words. "I mean, he's been hanging around a lot. You said he's been lingering a lot more, he took you out on a date. Does he know we're still together?" Kurt frowned in thought.

"Of course he knows," he answered. "He has to know. Don't you think it's obvious?" Blaine just looked at him like he was a bit stupid for asking such a question and Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know you're not here all the time, but I don't exactly make it a secret. Your pictures are up in my room, I have a photo of you in my wallet, we talk everyday, Skype every two or three..."

"But does he know?" Blaine repeated. "Have you said to him, outright, 'I'm sorry, this can't go any further than friendship because I'm still in a relationship with Blaine. We're kind of in love'?"

"Kind of?" Kurt grinned but Blaine wasn't amused. "Look," he sighed. "I'll be honest with you, okay? I don't know for sure that he realises it. I like to think he does, but I'm not sure. You're not here all the time and he hasn't even met you. He hasn't seen how we are together."

"Are you going to set him straight? I trust you, Kurt, I really do. But I don't feel comfortable having loose ends like this when I'm not nearby."

"Adam is a friend, Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "He isn't a loose end."

"And when he tries to hold your hand? Or kiss you? What is he then?"

"You're only here for a few days. Can we not.. argue? Especially about this? It's a non issue. If he tries, I'll tell him. And then I'll call you and tell you straight away, okay?" Blaine was still frowning, but he nodded and tightened his grip on Kurt's arm. "You're very clingy today," Kurt mused, chuckling when he heard huffing coming from Blaine.

"You'd be clingy too if you knew someone had the hots for me in Lima and I wasn't doing anything about it." Blaine suddenly brightened. "Speaking of..." inwardly, he relished in the spark of jealousy he saw flash through Kurt's eyes. "I think Tina has a crush on me." After almost ten whole seconds of silence, Kurt started laughing. "Hey, I didn't say it was a serious thing," Blaine grinned.

"No, no, no. This is amazing," Kurt laughed some more. "How... what happened? How did you find out?"

"Remember how I was sick? A few weeks ago? She was helping me out a lot, she was over at my place one night and I think I fell asleep while she was still there but I kinda woke up, without waking up, if that makes sense?" Kurt nodded, urging him on. "She was on top of me." Kurt's eyes widened and he choked on his latte, bending over quickly to stop any wayward drops touching his coat. Milk crisis averted, he gestured for Blaine to continue. "She was straddling me, my hips. It was kinda uncomfortable, there's a difference, you know? Between you straddling me and someone else... you fit. Tina just, didn't." he made a face but went on. "Then she started rubbing the vicks vapo rub onto my chest-"

"She did what?!" Kurt actually shouted, in the middle of Central Park, and flushed when more than a handful of people turned and stared at them. "How could you not tell me this? And what did you do about it? Did you pretend to wake up for real or just lay there?"

"I didn't know what to do," Blaine said honestly. "Waking up then would've been embarrassing for both of us, and more than a little awkward. So I just stayed asleep until she got off.. got off of me," he clarified when Kurt started to open his mouth to shout again. "Coop was home, he must've told her to head off. I can't really distance myself from her, we're in school together." he shrugged.

"It's like you and Rachel all over again. Car Crash TV." Kurt muttered and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen. Nothing else happened, and if it had've gotten worse, I would have told you. It just seemed like a harmless crush," he shrugged.

"But she still has this crush?" Kurt pressed but Blaine just shrugged again.

"Maybe? Probably? I don't know. I'm not exactly an expert on hetero-crushes."

"I'll make you a deal," Blaine raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kurt to elaborate. "I'll talk to Adam about us, and you make it clear to Tina that she can't just go touching you up when you're asleep." Blaine smirked.

"But she can when I'm awake?"

"Not," Kurt was suddenly whispering in his ear. "If you want me to touch you up again," and he stepped back, a satisfied grin lining his lips, eyes dancing as Blaine ducked his head, biting his own lips to keep from laughing.

"My, my, that almost sounds like jealousy, Kurt..." he teased.

"Darn tootin'." They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds more. "Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine's smirk was victorious and Kurt felt that he'd somehow gotten less out of the arrangement than he'd anticipated. "Now," Blaine pulled Kurt to him, leaning forward to run his told nose up and down the skin just behind Kurt's ear. "Can we please go somewhere where you can touch me up?"

"You say the sweetest things," Kurt purred and they took off walking, this time with a destination in mind.

* * *

_Word Count: 987_

_Hey there, this was just a little drabble/mini fic (I have no idea what the terminologies are these days) I wrote because I still can't bare to see Kurt and Blaine apart when they're so obviously meant for each other. Let me know if you like it! _


End file.
